


О планах и немного – о любви

by Renie_D



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их планы не сбываются никогда...</p>
            </blockquote>





	О планах и немного – о любви

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Loveless Secret Santa -2013 для Зови_меня_Джин

Глухо щелкнула входная дверь, и торопливый смущенный голос Нацуо зазвучал прямо с порога:  
– Извини–извини–извини! Я уже здесь!  
Йоджи вздрогнул и оторвался от экрана ноутбука. Зажмурившись изо всех сил, а потом, часто-часто заморгав, откинулся на спинку стула. Плечи ломило, глаза пересохли и болели от напряжения. Он совсем потерял счет времени, с головой погрузившись в графики и таблицы с ровными колонками цифр.  
Йоджи бросил быстрый взгляд на часы и застонал, потирая виски. Еще неделю назад они решили, что отправятся в Гоуру не позже шести вечера.   
То есть сорок три минуты назад.   
Их договоренности постоянно летели кицунэ под хвост, стоило хоть что-то распланировать. Вот и этот раз не стал исключением.  
– Собрался, говоришь? – на пороге комнаты стоял запыхавшийся Нацуо и ехидно щурился, рассматривая сваленную в кучу одежду, распахнутый шкаф, зияющий пустыми вешалками, и брошенные на пол сумки.  
– Прости, – Йоджи высоко поднял брови, изображая самое искреннее раскаяние, на которое только был способен.   
Потом не выдержал и широко улыбнулся – раскрасневшийся Нацуо, скинувший ботинки в прихожей, но не успевший снять верхнюю одежду и размотать яркий шарф, был чудо как хорош. Волосы разметались по плечам яркими рыжими всполохами, а губы заманчиво изгибались в усмешке. От него веяло холодным морозным воздухом и чуть-чуть – цитрусовым автомобильным ароматизатором.   
Йоджи глубоко вздохнул, набрав полную грудь принесенных запахов, и повинился:  
– Конец года, отчеты. Да ты и сам знаешь, – махнул он рукой, – позвонили уточнить несколько показателей, а в итоге пришлось переделывать больше половины.  
– Что, не сошлось общее количество невинно-загубленных белых мышей? – Нацуо дернул язычок молнии и, подойдя ближе, швырнул замшевую куртку аккурат рядом с сумками.  
Йоджи залюбовался плавной грацией приближающегося Бойца. Строгий деловой костюм на заказ, светлая рубашка – Нацуо выглядел иллюстрацией с обложки глянцевого журнала под броским заголовком «Все тренды сезона». Но четкие выверенные движения, повязка на лице и циничная ухмылка не оставляли сомнений, что под стильной упаковкой и безупречными манерами скрывается хищник. Наглый, самоуверенный и чрезвычайно опасный.  
Йоджи закусил губу, схватил Нацуо за концы длинного зеленого – в цвет глаза – шарфа, и плавно потянул к себе.  
– Нет, – зловеще зашептал он, – пришлось увеличить процент населения, зараженных опасным вирусом и ставших мутантами.  
– Зловредный вирус сбежал из пробирки? – Нацуо медленно склонялся, не сопротивляясь настойчивому движению рук своей Жертвы.  
– Ага, – закивал Йоджи, чувствуя, как учащается пульс, а щеки заливает румянец, – жутко зловредный и молниеносно передающийся воздушно-капельным путем.  
Коснувшись губ Нацуо, он почувствовал улыбку и, отпустив пушистый шарф, обнял за шею, целуя глубоко, мягко и неторопливо – извиняясь и приветствуя одновременно.

***  
Нацуо шутил, что разработки Йоджи когда-нибудь спровоцируют зомби-апокалипсис. Ворчал, целуя сухие от постоянной обработки антисептиком руки. Психовал, когда Йоджи задерживался за полночь, проводя тесты в лаборатории. Ругался из-за волос, часто пахнущих тем самым больничным запахом, который ни с чем не спутаешь и который тот ненавидел.   
Но Йоджи твердо знал – Нацуо гордился им и его работой.   
Он с упоением рассказывал всем и каждому, насколько его партнер талантлив: самый молодой специалист, работающий в одной из самых-самых успешных исследовательских групп и занимающийся разработкой самых-самых-самых новых лекарственных препаратов. В общем, по версии Нацуо, Йоджи Саган – гений и единственная надежда современной фармацевтической промышленности всего земного шара.   
Нацуо светился от счастья, представляя его своим коллегам и знакомым, бахвалясь его успехами. По связи текла чистая незамутненная радость, искренняя привязанность, любовь.   
В такие моменты Йоджи чувствовал себя препаршиво.

В детстве, таскаясь хвостом за Нагисой, они, как завороженные, рассматривали высокий стеклянный шкаф с разноцветными реактивами, следили за конденсацией проходящих через змеевик паров, прислушивались к мерному гулу масс-спектрометра. Никакие крики и страшные кары, визгливым голосом призываемые на маленькие лохматые головы, не могли выгнать их из лаборатории. В конце концов, Нагиса смирилась и стала поручать простенькие задания: прибрать, вымыть пробирки и колбы, отследить время реакции.  
После школы оба с легкостью сдали вступительные экзамены и были зачислены на фармацевтический факультет Токийского университета. Это было так интересно, так захватывающе. Они были полны надежд: мечтали сидеть вместе, рука об руку, проводя исследования и эксперименты, выполняя проекты и совершая открытия.   
Но когда их планы сбывались?

Нацуо взбрыкнул на втором курсе, поставив свою Жертву перед фактом: он забрал документы и отчислился из университета по собственному желанию.   
Йоджи уговаривал, просил, приказывал – все было без толку. Упрямо сжатые губы, никаких объяснений и тщательно заблокированная Связь.   
Устав от бесплодных попыток выяснить, что же, ёкай побери, произошло, от мрачной тишины и горечи, поселившихся в их маленькой квартирке, Йоджи впервые уехал в Гоуру один, без Нацуо.   
Он чувствовал себя обманутым, растоптанным, брошенным. Сидя на жестком сидении рейсового автобуса, он лелеял обиду, накручивая себя, в бессильной ярости стискивая кулаки и зубы.  
Нагиса приветливо улыбнулась, увидев его по приезду, и сразу же потащила к себе в кабинет, показывать результаты новых тестов. Любимое занятие неплохо отвлекало от душевных метаний.  
Поздним вечером, когда Йоджи занимался калибровкой иономера в лаборатории, он вдруг подумал, что Нагиса за весь день ни разу не спросила, почему он приехал один.  
И тут в мозгу щелкнуло и все встало на свои места. Бешено скачущие мысли, задвинутые подальше, на периферию сознания, сложились в единую картинку.  
У Йоджи задрожали руки от пришедшего в голову простого объяснения: Нацуо его не предал – Нацуо ему уступил.   
Уступил первую строчку в рейтинге самых способных студентов факультета, которую они делили вместе. Уступил Нагису, которая с удовольствием обсуждала проекты с ним, с Йоджи, и всегда чуточку прохладнее – с Нацуо. Уступил мечту – их мечту – ему. Подарил все, что у него было, целиком, без остатка, не желая и дальше соперничать с самым близким для него человеком.  
Йоджи хватал ртом воздух – в груди болело, разгоралось черное пламя. Он не помнил, что сказал Нагисе, когда на подгибающихся ногах покинул лабораторию. Он шагал по коридорам все быстрее и быстрее, а в голове бились всего три слова – Нацуо его любит. Любит так сильно, что готов пожертвовать собой.  
Из ворот школы «Семи Лун» Йоджи вылетел почти бегом и, не в силах ждать следующего рейсового автобуса, помчался к шоссе.   
Добираясь автостопом, что-то машинально отвечая и кивая на расспросы попутчиков, он корил себя и думал только об одном: как ему дальше жить с этим и почему. Почему он не понял, не увидел, не захотел понять этого раньше.  
Когда Йоджи наконец-то добрался до дома, была глубокая ночь. Квартира встретила его чернильной темнотой и тяжелым хриплым дыханием, доносящимся из спальни. Не включая свет, он тихо разделся и забрался на кровать.   
Нацуо лежал на боку, уткнувшись лбом в стену, и выглядел таким маленьким и хрупким, что у Йоджи защипало в носу. Он молча прижался к нему, покрывая поцелуями шею и нежно касаясь груди, чувствуя, как постепенно расслабляются сведенные судорогой плечи, как Нацуо обмякает в его объятиях.   
Они лежали так до самого рассвета, не проронив ни звука. К чему слова, когда Жертва там, где ей и положено быть – за плечом, а Связь омывает души как прозрачная вода, позволяя разглядеть всё до самого донышка. 

***  
Йоджи разорвал поцелуй и Нацуо тут же заворчал вновь:  
– А я, дурак, торопился, через две ступеньки на лестнице перепрыгивал, – продолжал занудствовать он. – Потому что кто–то сказал, что сидит у двери на чемоданах и ждет только меня.  
Он опустился у ног Йоджи и положил голову к нему на колени.  
– А мог бы и на фуршет остаться.  
– Голодный? – забеспокоился Йоджи, зарываясь пальцами в пряди Нацуо.  
– Немного, – тот сморщил нос, – успел перехватить кое–что перед презентацией.  
– Как прошло? – спросил Йоджи.   
– Нормально, – ответил Нацуо, потеревшись щекой об острую коленку, обтянутую старыми пижамными штанами. – Совет директоров обещал увеличить финансирование.  
– Ты же знаешь, перед моим обаянием невозможно устоять, – добавил он, ухмыльнувшись, и рука поползла выше, оглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедра.

***  
Бросив университет, Нацуо устроился помощником менеджера в дилерском центре «Мицубиси». Им нужны были деньги на оплату жилья, еду, книги, а стипендии Йоджи на двоих катастрофически не хватало.   
Нацуо пропадал на работе сутками, бойцовский характер давал о себе знать – перспективного юношу, хватающегося за любую работу, заметило начальство и он начал стремительный взлет по карьерной лестнице.  
Когда Нацуо подъехал за ним к университету на новенькой Мицубиси АСХ, Йоджи чуть удар не хватил.   
– Угнал? – хмуро поинтересовался он.  
Нацуо согнулся пополам от хохота, упираясь ладонями в колени.  
Все оказалось проще – теперь он занимался обкаткой и тестированием новых автомобилей.

То время Йоджи вспоминал с большим теплом.   
Порою в холодильнике было шаром покати, но по городу они передвигались с большим комфортом – новейшие модели авто, кожаные салоны, большие скорости.  
Вечерами они выбирались из тесной квартирки и долго колесили по ночному городу. Перед глазами серой лентой стелилась дорога в окружении ярких полос ограждения, и слова сами собой складывались в предложения. Они учились проговаривать обиды и тревоги, делиться самым сокровенным, не бояться рассказывать о своих чувствах. Их Связь крепла с каждым днем.  
В одну из таких ночей на заднем сидении остались сиротливо лежать две пары Ушек. Не было запланированных свечей, мягкой постели и шампанского. Были лишь переливающиеся огни Радужного моста, эйфория и прохладный ветер с Токийского залива.   
Они не сомневались, что рано или поздно это случится. Им не о чем было жалеть.

Через год Нацуо продолжил обучение, но уже на инженерно-техническом факультете. Продолжая параллельно работать, он целеустремленно двигался к новым целям, проявляя жесткость и деловую хватку. Личный кабинет в стиле хай-тек на двадцать третьем этаже и репутация крутого профессионала – Йоджи гордился им не меньше. 

***  
Руки Нацуо забрались под футболку, кончиками пальцев невесомо поглаживая живот. Йоджи разомлел, расслабившись под умелыми прикосновениями, прослушал заданный вопрос, что-то невнятно просипел в ответ. И тут же вздрогнул, зашипев от неожиданности, когда Нацуо легонько ущипнул его.  
– Так ты купил новогодний подарок Нагисе?  
– Купил, – обиженно буркнул Йоджи, выныривая из сладкого марева.  
– И? Опять подписка на суперумный научный журнал? Или наконец-то изобрели набор самоочищающихся пробирок? – весело поблескивая глазом, спросил Нацуо.  
– Нет, – улыбнулся Йоджи, перестав дуться. Он съехал спиной по спинке кресла и обхватил коленями бока Нацуо, – всего лишь подарочный сертификат в ее любимый магазин бижутерии.  
Нагиса по-прежнему одевалась как девчонка, но с возрастом не растеряла своего безумного очарования. Разве что цвета стали приглушённее, а фасоны – скромнее.  
– Нам же, как всегда, достанутся шарфы, свитера или галстуки? – обреченно вздохнул Нацуо. – Мне, кстати, пригодился ее прошлогодний подарок: одел на Хэллуин, так все секретарши были от меня в восторге.  
Для Йоджи не было секретом, что ехидный Нацуо, с загадочной повязкой на глазу, пользуется огромным успехом у обоих полов одновременно. Нацуо нравилось провоцировать его, флиртуя у него на глазах с симпатичными созданиями, заставляя проявлять собственнические инстинкты. Не то, чтобы Йоджи действительно ревновал – скорее, это добавляло пикантности их отношениям.   
Уловив его мысли, Нацуо скользнул руками под резинку пижамных штанов Йоджи.  
– Эй, эй! – Он попытался остановить не в меру расшалившегося Бойца. – Мы опаздываем.  
– Мы уже опоздали, – мягко рассмеялся Нацуо и подался вверх, легко выворачиваясь из захвата.  
– К тому же, Нагиса наверняка все еще торчит на рабочем месте, а до Гоуры мы домчимся быстро. Это я тебе обещаю, - хрипло проговорил он и укусил Йоджи за мочку.  
– Подожди, сохраню отчет, – Йоджи собрал остатки самообладания, чтобы не застонать в голос, и поспешно повернулся к ноутбуку.  
– Ботаник! – шутливо поддразнил его Нацуо.  
Йоджи фыркнул, создавая закладку в документе.   
Между тем Нацуо плавно убрал волосы с его шеи. Йоджи почувствовал, как язык медленно касается выступающих позвонков и начал сворачивать окна быстрее.  
– И что мы соврем Нагисе на этот раз? – спросил он, быстро захлопывая крышку и поднимаясь.  
– Ничего – торжественно поклялся Нацуо, разворачивая его лицом к себе, – расскажем ей всю правду! Во всех подробностях!  
– Прямо-таки во всех - во всех? – расхохотался Йоджи, запустив ладони в задние карманы штанов Нацуо, прижимая его к себе.  
– Конечно! Врать не хорошо, а то Одзи-сан оставит нас без подарков.  
– А Нагиса? – не унимался Йоджи.  
– А Нагиса уже давным-давно все купила.   
– К тому же, она уже взрослая девочка, поймет, – Нацуо быстро прижался губами к открывшему было рот Йоджи, и настойчиво потащил его к кровати, цепко ухватив за футболку, не давая отстраниться ни на шаг.  
Рухнув на кровать, Йоджи перекатился и, оказавшись сверху, принялся покрывать быстрыми поцелуями лицо Нацуо. Внезапно он подумал, что рухнувшие планы – это фамильное проклятие всех Саган, Нагиса – не исключение.   
Она создавала идеальное оружие – без чувств, без слабостей, без недостатков. Универсальные взаимозаменяемые солдаты, без имен и собственных желаний. Нули.  
Но они не были такими, никогда. Измененный геном не лишает эмоций, не забирает потребностей, не защищает от страхов и обид. И сейчас в объятиях Йоджи не оружие, а человек – любящий, любимый, дорогой. Самый важный в жизни. Его истинная пара.


End file.
